Panem et circenses
by Tonksinette
Summary: A l'annonce des Jeux de l'Expiation, les morts se réveillent dans l'esprit d'Annie et Finnick doit les empêcher de la faire entrer définitivement dans leur danse macabre. Parce qu'il s'est promis de ne laisser personne faire du mal à la jeune femme, y compris elle-même. Et Finnick ne trahira pas son serment. Il ramènera Annie parmi les vivants.


**Note d'auteur** : J'ai un énorme crush pour le personnage de Finnick, depuis que j'ai atterris un peu par hasard devant _Catching Fire_ dans une salle de cinéma (avouons que Sam Calflin est extraordinaire dans ce personnage). Alors j'ai lu les Trois Tomes d'_Hunger Games_, juste pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce jeune homme au physique charmant. Et au fils de ses apparitions, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour le vainqueur des 65émes Jeux de la Faim. Il semble tellement plat au début, juste un énième personnage de charmeur à la langue bien pendue. Et puis, à mesure de la lecture, on découvre un personnage en profondeur, marqué par des douleurs que l'on connait et d'autres que l'on devine. Et si l'on commence à réfléchir à sa situation, à son histoire, on comprend que le personnage de Finnick n'est qu'un iceberg, dont la partie immergée est bien plus haute que ce qui dépasse en surface. Quant à Annie, je l'affectionne parce que la seule vision d'elle que l'on a dans la trilogie (relayée par Katniss) est celle de la "folle". Hors, je trouve qu'il est intéressant de l'explorer, parce que c'est peut être le personnage le plus humain du roman et que le peu d'informations données sur elle laissent le champ libre à diverses interprétations possibles du personnage. C'est donc un passage de l'histoire de ces deux personnages que je vous propose avec ce chapitre unique (j'avoue avoir vraiment envie de pousser plus loin le personnage de Finnick, de mettre en écrit tous les éléments que j'ai volontairement simplement vaguement mentionnés dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir à la perceptive d'écrire la petite histoire - a.k.a "le comment et le pourquoi de la relation Odesta des 70émes Jeux de la Faim aux 75émes Jeux de la Faim" - dans la grande histoire - a.k.a "_Hunger Games_ : la Trilogie".). Bref. J'ai pas l'habitude de faire dans le fandom Hunger Games, et je n'ai pas écrit depuis hum... trop longtemps pour que mes vieux réflexes soient revenus, alors soyez indulgents. Je plaisante, envoyez moi vos critiques, je les prends toutes, même les gratuites ! Have fun.

* * *

_"**Panem et circenses.**"_

_(Du pain et des Jeux)_

_Juvénal_

* * *

« _Au soixante-quinzième anniversaire, afin de rappeler aux rebelles que même les plus forts d'entre eux ne sauraient l'emporter sur le Capitole, les Tributs mâles et femelles de chaque District seront moissonnés parmi les vainqueurs survivants_. »

A l'annonce du Président Snow, Finnick reçut un tel coup dans le plexus qu'il resta groggy durant un instant. Autour de lui les lumières étaient devenues brûlantes et les couleurs brillaient tellement qu'il du fermer les paupières. Le glapissement aigu qui s'échappa de la bouche de sa mère quelques secondes plus tard lui vrilla les tympans, le tirant de sa stupeur. Et tandis que Testa Odair, son paternel, la rattrapait avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol, la salive de Finnick prit soudain le goût métallique du sang. Le Président Snow continuait sa tirade sur l'écran, un sourire de loup sur les lèvres, et le jeune homme s'avança un chancelant vers la table basse en verre. Puis, les mains de Finnick se refermèrent sur un gros vase où s'épanouissaient quelques fleurs et il le projeta contre l'écran de la télévision, qui explosa en un million d'étincelle rougeâtres. Ce fut dans le silence lourd qui suivit cette destruction que s'éleva un cri, par la fenêtre ouverte plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour laisser passer la brise.

Finnick aurait reconnu la voix entre des centaines et toute la haine qui palpitait en lui quelques secondes avant se retira brusquement. Annie. Annie, son Annie. Elle hurlait des mots que le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à comprendre, et une autre voix lui répondait avec désespoir, tentant de la calmer sans y parvenir. Les ongles de la main droite de Finnick vinrent griffer le dos de la main gauche, y laissant de profonds sillons rouges et le jeune homme serra les dents, sentant une profonde nausée secouer son estomac. Annie qui n'avait pas eu de crise d'angoisse depuis des semaines maintenant, criait à s'en briser les cordes vocales et Finnick sentit la panique transformer ses pensées en un brouillard opaque. Jamais une peur aussi primitive ne l'avait saisie, même quand il s'était retrouvé dans l'Aréne, à l'âge de quatorze ans.

Il ne craignait pas de retourner dans une Aréne, dix ans après ses premiers Jeux de la Faim. Les autres Tributs ne lui faisaient pas peur, parce qu'il était encore jeune et fort. La mort ne l'effrayait plus car il savait que la vie était certainement pire. Et il n'hésiterait pas à tuer ses camarades si le sort le renvoyait dans l'Aréne. Parce que tuer signifierait revenir au District Quatre et revoir Annie. Finnick savait qu'il avait toutes ses chances de revenir vivant des Jeux de l'Expiation. Pas plus qu'un autre, mais pas moi non plus. Non, le jeune homme n'avait pas peur pour lui, mais pour Annie. Parce qu'elle ne survivrait pas une seconde fois et qu'elle avait toutes les chances d'être tirée au sort – elle était la seule Vainqueur femelle vivante du District Quatre, avec Mags. Finnick savait que la vieille femme se porterait volontaire à la place d'Annie si elle était appelé, mais il savait également qu'Annie agirait de même si Mags était choisie. Parce qu'ils étaient devenus une famille. Sa famille.

Dehors, une porte claqua violemment contre son battant et, de l'endroit où il se tenait toujours droit comme une statue, Finnick vit une jeune femme s'élancer sur le pavé de la cours du Village des Vainqueurs, sa robe blanche flottant dans le vent. Une voix d'homme la supplia de revenir, et Finnick prit soudain conscience des sanglotements de sa propre mère, dans son dos, et des chuchotements de son père qui tentait de la clamer. Il voulut les rassurer, leur dire qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter parce qu'il ne laisserait pas Snow avoir sa peau, mais la seule image qui occupait ses pensées était celle d'Annie qui s'enfuyait en courant. Il savait la douleur qu'elle était capable de s'infliger lorsqu'elle était nerveuse et ce n'était pas son pauvre père, au jambes coupées par des années de pêches intensives qui allait pouvoir la suivre pour l'apaiser. Alors, avec les ailes que lui donnait la peur, Finnick s' élança vers la fenêtre ouverte, qu'il sauta souplement pour aller atterrir lourdement sur le massif de fleurs qui prenaient racines en dessous.

Le jeune homme traversa la petite rue du Village en ayant la sensation de ne même pas fouler le sol, sentant à peine la morsure du pavé sur ses pieds nus. Son cœur cognait à tout rompre contre sa poitrine mais ne battait cependant pas assez fort pour l'empêcher d'entendre les divers lamentations ou cris de colère qui sortaient des autres maisons habitées – le nombre se montait à cinq habitations occupées dans le Village des Vainqueurs du District Quatre. S'il avait tourné la tête un instant vers les battisses de pierre grise, Finnick aurait pu voir les autres familles se découper en ombres chinoises dans les salons éclairés à cause de la demi-pénombre crépusculaire qui régnait au dehors, donnant à leurs gestes des allures de saynètes dramatiques. Mais ses yeux vert restaient obstinément fixés sur l'étoffe de la robe d'Annie, qu'il apercevait danser sur le sentier qui menait à la mer, au loin. Il ne pensait qu'à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se renferme dans son monde et que des forces qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ne commencent à lui faire mal.

Cependant, Annie parvint dans l'eau avant que Finnick ne l'atteigne, s'y enfonçant sans hésitation, et il crut quelques secondes qu'elle allait tout simplement se noyer. Alors, sa voix perça la pénombre, tellement rauque et angoissée qu'il ne la reconnut pas.

- Annie !

La jeune femme continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que l'eau de l'océan ne lui parvienne sous la poitrine, sourde à l'appel de Finnick, et le jeune homme songea qu'il l'avait déjà perdu. Mais Annie s'arrêta soudain, tandis que Finnick brassait lourdement et bruyamment la masse liquide et fraîche pour parvenir à son niveau. Mais il était déjà trop tard : les mains d'Annie s'étaient déjà refermées sur ses oreilles et un grand éclat de rire froid sorti de sa gorge, s'élevant dans le silence de la plage. Les ombres des morts des 70émes Jeux de la Faim étaient en train d'ouvrir le bal dans l'esprit d'Annie et Finnick avait peur qu'elle ne décide soudain de rentrer dans la danse avec eux.

- Annie !

Finnick était enfin parvenu jusqu'à la jeune femme et la contourna pour se placer en face d'elle. Ses yeux étaient clos, laissant échapper des larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues avant d'aller se perdre dans l'océan. Alors, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage, Finnick recouvrit les petites mains d'Annie de ses grandes mains que les années de pêche avaient rendu calleuses. La jeune femme ne fit aucun mouvement qui indiquaient qu'elle avait perçu la présence de Finnick, mais celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas. Il veillait sur elle depuis cinq ans, en compagnie de Mags, depuis qu'elle avait eu sa première crise de panique en entendant la voix de Claudius Templesmith annoncer sa victoire, et il savait que les fantômes n'allaient pas laisser Annie lui revenir facilement.

- Je suis là, Annie, dit-il en haletant légèrement du fait de sa course. Tu m'entends, Annie ? Dit à tes fantômes que Finnick Odair est là et qu'il ne les laissera pas t'emporter. Jamais.

Annie cessa soudain de rire à gorge déployée et Finnick éprouva un léger soulagement. Avec prudence, prêt à s'écarter immédiatement si la jeune femme montrait le moindre signe de frayeur, Finnick posa son front contre celui, brûlant, d'Annie. Autour d'eux ne résonnait plus que le bruit des vaguelettes clapotant contre leurs deux corps et Finnick remarqua vaguement que le tissu de la robe d'Annie, flottant dans l'eau que parait de reflets argentés la lune se levant, venait former un large cercle autour d'elle, comme la corolle d'une fleur. Mais ce qui importait était Annie, parce qu'il fallait qu'il la ramène dans la réalité, avec lui, aussi douloureuse soit-elle. Alors le jeune homme releva le regard vers celui de la jeune femme qui lui était interdis par ses paupières closes.

- Annie, ces fantômes dans ta tête n'existent pas, continua Finnick dans un murmure. Mais tu sais ce qui est réel ? L'océan dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Tu aimes beaucoup venir nager dedans et tu es l'une des meilleurs nageuses que je connaisse. Quand nous faisons la course, je me retrouve toujours dernier.

Au fils du temps, Finnick avait découvert que la meilleure technique pour arracher Annie au monde des morts était de lui rappeler le monde des vivants, leur monde, en lui parlant de toutes les choses qu'elle aimait. Mags et Monsieur Cresta s'étaient aussi mis à l'utiliser, mais Finnick restait celui qui obtenait les résultats les plus rapides.

- Et tu sais ce qui est aussi réel que l'océan ? Les cordes avec lesquelles tu fais des nœuds. Ton père raconte que tu savais faire des nœuds avant même de savoir marcher. Des nœuds simples, au début. Des demi-nœuds, des nœuds plats, des nœuds d'écoutes. Et ensuite des nœuds plus compliqués. Des nœuds de pêcheurs, des nœuds de chaise, des nœuds de bonnette. J'aime te regarder faire des nœuds, Annie.

La peau pâle d'Annie était bouillante contre la sienne, mais Finnick ne s'écarta pas, pressant doucement ses paumes contre le dos des mains de la jeune fille. Les larmes continuaient de s'échapper de ses yeux, laissant des sillons brillants, et Finnick Odair sentit une bouffée de haine à l'encontre du Président Snow s'élever dans sa poitrine à l'idée que la douleur d'Annie était totalement sa faute, mais il la repoussa rapidement. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher maintenant. Annie avait besoin de lui.

- Et tu sais ce qui est aussi réel que l'océan et les cordes, Annie ? Les coquillages que tu ramasses sur la plage. Les autres filles aiment récupérer les coquillages avec une forme parfaite et une jolie couleur nacrée qui les fait scintiller sous le soleil. Mais toi, tu choisis toujours ceux qui ont de petites imperfections, qui sont rabougris ou qui ont des taches. Ensuite, tu les ramènes chez toi et tu les rassembles pour en faire des bijoux. Ton père, Mags et moi en avons des boites entières de remplies chez nous !

Finnick eut un sourire, sentant soudain le poids du collier qui pendait autour de son cou. C'était le premier cadeau qu'Annie lui avait fait, avant qu'elle sorte du mutisme dans lequel l'avait plongé sa victoire aux Jeux de la Faim. Il ne s'en séparait jamais.

- Annie ? Tu sais ce qui est aussi réel que l'océan, les cordes et les coquillages ? Moi. Finnick Odair. Je suis là, avec toi, et je ne bougerai pas avant que tu ne me reviennes. Tu fais partie de ma famille, Annie, et les membres d'une famille veillent les uns sur les autres, pas vrai ? Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Et je ne te laisserai pas non plus te faire du mal.

Annie battit brièvement des paupières et le jeune homme pensa un instant qu'il avait réussi à l'arracher de l'Aréne mentale dans laquelle elle était virtuellement prisonnière. La pire de toutes les Arénes, parce que le Jeu ne se terminerait jamais pour Annie Cresta. Mais Finnick n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir les pupilles vertes de la jeune femme, avant que ses yeux ne se referment de nouveau. Cependant c'était une amélioration énorme et il pouvait espérer qu'Annie reviendrait bientôt avec lui, au milieu de cet océan qu'ils aimaient tous deux tant. Alors, Finnick lança son dernier assaut contre les fantômes, dans un murmure qui aurait presque pu se confondre avec la mélodie de l'eau tapant contre leurs flancs.

- Et tu sais ce qui est aussi réel que l'océan, les cordes, les coquillages et moi ? Mon amour pour toi, Annie. Mon Annie.

La voix de Finnick trembla un instant, mais il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser disparaître sous l'émotion qu'il ressentait à la simple idée de pouvoir la perdre prochainement, parce c'était la seule chose à laquelle Annie pouvait se raccrocher, alors. Lui qui s'était promis de ne jamais tomber amoureux d'une femme, parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui imposer les mensonges lorsqu'il partait au Capitole, remplir ce que Snow appelait « les obligations des Tributs », devait avouer être totalement sous le charme d'Annie Cresta. Et pourtant, pendant des années, Finnick avait mené une lutte contre ses sentiments dans laquelle il était à la fois le héros, l'ennemi et le champ de bataille. La douce Annie avait chamboulée tous ses plans d'avenir, et le jeune homme avait fini par déposer les armes.

Il n'était pas tout de suite tombé amoureux d'Annie ; elle s'était imposée à lui, petit à petit. D'abord, Finnick l'avait simplement vu comme une pauvre gamine muette, qu'il devrait conduire jusque dans l'Aréne pour la regarder ensuite mourir sur l'écran de la télévision. Mais la jeune femme était devenue la vainqueur dans 70émes Jeux de la Faim et était revenue. Au fils des jours passée à son chevet, la pauvre gamine muette s'était transformée en amie aux yeux de Finnick. Lui qui passait tout son temps en mer depuis son retour des Jeux avait désormais plus souvent les pieds sur la terre que dans l'eau, parce qu'Annie refusait alors de sortir de la maison du Village des Vainqueurs que lui avait attribué le Capitole. Et puis, Finnick avait commencé à regarder Annie comme une femme, se perdant dans la courbe de sa poitrine, dans l'éclat de son sourire ou dans le creux de sa taille. Et il avait compris qu'il entrait en eau trouble.

- Mon Annie, répéta simplement Finnick.

- Je suis là, Finnick, répondit une voix brisée qui manqua de faire sursauter le jeune homme.

Les yeux verts d'Annie restaient clos, mais Finnick comprit que la bal des morts qui se tenait dans son esprit venait de fermer ses portes jusqu'à la prochaine occasion. Le jeune homme ôta brusquement ses mains de celles d'Annie et vint les nouer autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre sa large poitrine, sans pour autant jamais décoller son front du sien. La jeune femme émit un gémissement étouffé par le corps de Finnick et ses épaules retombèrent quelque peu, mais ses paumes ne quittèrent pas ses oreilles. Pas encore.

- Je t'attendais, Annie, déclara simplement Finnick avec douceur.

La jeune femme libéra enfin ses oreilles, utilisant ses mains pour sécher ses joues humides, avant de se blottir contre Finnick. Le jeune homme la sentit trembler et prit conscience de la brise qui soufflait sur l'océan et créait des ridules sur sa surface. Son cerveau lui indiqua qu'ils devaient sortir car s'ils attrapaient froid maintenant, cela pourrait signer sa perte ou celle d'Annie dans l'Aréne. Mais son cœur lui ordonnait de ne pas bouger, de garder Annie dans ses bras et de continuer à respirer le parfum de pamplemousse – un des produits de base du District Quatre – qui se dégageait de ses longs cheveux bruns à la faveur du vent. Ce fut finalement Annie qui prit la décision pour lui, en se dégageant de son étreinte, avant de déclarer d'une voix toujours éraillée :

- J'ai froid, Finnick. Retournons sur le sable, s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et, péniblement, ils se frayèrent un chemin dans l'eau. Un brusque frisson traversa Finnick lorsque l'océan révéla la partie inférieure de son corps et il grimaça en sentant son pantalon de toile et le bas de sa chemise coller désagréablement à sa peau. Tandis qu'il s'en débarrassait rapidement, en faisant une boule qu'il mettrait à sécher en rentrant chez lui, Finnick jeta un regard à Annie, devant lui, avant de remarquer que l'eau avait rendu sa robe transparente - révélant ainsi ses longues jambes sculptées par la natation ainsi que sa culotte. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, mais Finnick baissa pudiquement le regards vers le sol de la plage, ne voulant pas qu'Annie ne le surprenne à l'observer en douce et ne pense qu'il était un satyre.

- Finnick ? demanda Annie qui l'attendait à quelques mètres. Tu devrais peut être remettre ton pantalon. Si quelqu'un arrive et me trouve avec Finnick Odair en caleçon, il risque de penser que nous étions…

- Personne n'est encore en état de penser quand il voit Finnick Odair presque nu, Annie, plaisanta-t-il.

- Prétentieux, lui répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire qui revigora Finnick.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle pendant qu'elle étreignait le tissu de sa robe, puis se laissa tomber sur le sable qu'il heurta durement avant de glisser la boule de vêtements humides sous sa tête pour plus de confort. Quelques secondes plus tard, Annie le rejoignit, venant s'allonger contre lui, sa tête reposant contre son torse. Finnick soupira d'aise en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, trop heureux de pouvoir partager un moment de paix avec Annie pour se formaliser du peu de tissu qui séparait sa peau de celle de la jeune femme. Au dessus d'eux, les étoiles scintillaient maintenant dans le ciel et Finnick songea un moment que ses parents devaient se demander où il était, s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise suite à l'annonce du Président Snow. Mais ils allaient certainement finir par aller le chercher chez Mags puis chez Monsieur Cresta, qui leur ferait part de l'absence d'Annie. Et ils comprendraient que Finnick se trouvait avec Annie. Comme beaucoup trop souvent pour la sécurité de la jeune fille. Les proches de Finnick Odair avait tendance à se retrouver dans l'ombre du Président Snow.

Finnick comprit au rythme de la respiration de la jeune femme qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil, ce qui était souvent le cas après ses crises d'angoisse qui la laissait épuisée, et il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Alors, il écouta les vagues s'écraser sur le sable rugueux quelques mètres plus bas, frissonnant légèrement en sentant la petite brise de la nuit caresser son visage. Son dos le lançait douloureusement, probablement déjà las d'être allongé contre le sol dur de la plage, mais la tête d'Annie, qui reposait sur son torse, dont la poitrine se soulevait doucement contre ses côtes l'empêchait de bouger. Finnick tenta de également de s'assoupir à plusieurs reprises mais n'y parvint pas. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, le jeune homme entendait la voix dure du Président Snow qui annonçait que les Tributs pour les 75émes Jeux de la Faim seraient moissonnés parmi les vainqueurs vivants et il sentait son estomac se contracter douloureusement, remontant dans sa gorge pour lui couper la respiration.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? chuchota Finnick, simplement pour rompre le silence qui commençait à devenir oppressant maintenant qu'il avait recommencé à penser à Snow.

Et ce ne fut pas Annie qui répondit à son interrogation, mais une petite voix mielleuse venue du fond de son esprit, une voix qu'il entendait chaque année lorsqu'il se rendait à la Moisson du District Quatre et qu'il haïssait presque autant que celle du Président Snow. La voix de Dulcia Venena, la femme dépêchée du Capitole pour procéder à la Moisson des jeunes pousses du District, qui claironna : "E_spérons que le sort soit favorable au District Quatre en cette Edition et..._"

- Joyeux Jeux de la Faim ! acheva Finnick en sentant un éclat de rire dépourvu de joie remonter dans sa gorge.


End file.
